yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Tempest and Grubber in exile/Discovering the past of Ninjago
Here is how Tempest Shadow and Grubber lived as outcasts in The Overlord's Revenge. Meanwhile at Equestria, Tempest and Grubber were living in exile not knowing what to do. Tempest Shadow: It's no use. Every time we'd tried, we've failed to find a place to stay, everypony despised us for working for the Storm King. Grubber: But look at the bright side, at least we still had each other. But Tempest isn't her self, so Grubber knew how to cheer her up. Grubber: (offers a cupcake with says "Sidekicks 4 Life") Cupcake? Tempest Shadow: Thank you, Grubber. As Tempest ate it, that made her feel better. Tempest Shadow: Now, I know how that felt what friendship is all about. Grubber: So, what're we going to do now? Tempest Shadow: I wish I knew. But then, Tempest had an idea. Tempest Shadow: I've made wrong choices when I trusted the Storm King. Grubber, it's time we set things right. Grubber: How? Tempest Shadow: By proving ourselves to Princess Twilight Sparkle worthy at being friends. Grubber: Do we have to? Without answers, Tempest grabbed Grubber as they set out to find Twilight and her friends. Back with our heroes, Capper kept them safe at his area. Capper: Welcome, My friends, to my little manor. Rarity: Ooh! A sort of a roco-hobo-Bohemian hodgepodge. Capper: Apologies for the state of my litter box. I wasn't expecting guests. Soon, Twilight and her friends take a good look around. X-PO: That's a nice place you got here. Capper: Little robot buddy, I'll take that as a compliment. Pinkie Pie: Ooh! So many fun breakables! Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Applejack: (chuckles) Capper: Y'all sure y'all want the Hippos? Pinkie Pie: Yessirree! The Queen of the Hippos! Capper: Not like the Queen of the Lions, or Tigers, or Bears? Fluttershy: Oh, my! Twilight Sparkle: (notice a strange book) Huh? Soon, SpongeBob had to get Po and the others. SpongeBob SquarePants: Po, we have to get the others. Po: Right, SpongeBob. So, they gathered SpongeBob, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Laval, Lloyd and Twilight. Soon, SpongeBob brought out the potion which required alicorn magic. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Twilight. Work your magic. Twilight Sparkle: No problem, SpongeBob. So, Twilight worked her magic and turns the pink potion into white. Twilight Sparkle: It's ready. Po: Now what? SpongeBob SquarePants: If anyone else has their cups, start drinking. With one drink, SpongeBob, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Laval, Lloyd and Twilight discovered the past. Just then, they could see themselves like they were in another dimension. Emmet Brickowski: Wow, where are we? Twilight Sparkle: I think we're in the past. SpongeBob SquarePants: And look, over there! As they all looked, they witnessed the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord in their final battle for Ninjago. The Overlord: You will regret for your interference! The First Spinjitzu Master: It is you who will regret your cruelty! Lloyd Garmadon: That must be how my grandfather before he split Ninjago into two. Laval: I know, this is beyond out of whack. As the Overlord creates the Stone Army, it started to invade Ninjago. The Overlord: Ninjago is mine now! The First Spinjitzu Master: No, just half of it! SpongeBob SquarePants: This is it! Lloyd Garmadon: What's he doing? As the First Spinjitzu Master used his Elemental Power, he begins his Spinjitzu as it turned the Overlord's Element against him as Ninjago was split into two and the Stone Army was no more and the battle was won. Then, it went back into reality for SpongeBob and the others. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow, that was weird! Lloyd Garmadon: We have got to stop the Overlord the same way my grandfather stopped him. Po: Well, there's hoping. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626